1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reverse common channel communication apparatus and method in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication system, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for designating a reverse common channel for dedicated communication with a specific mobile station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional CDMA mobile communication systems, which primarily provide voice service, have evolved into IMT-2000 standard systems. In addition to voice service, IMT-2000 systems can provide high quality voice service, moving picture service, and Internet browsing.
Data is communicated on dedicated channels and common channels in a mobile communication system. Dedicated channels and common channels are available on both the forward and reverse links. The common channels are so named because each common channel is commonly shared by a plurality of mobile stations (MSs). If more than one of the MSs attempt a call on a common channel at the same time, contention occurs, impeding reliable communications. The contention problem of common channels is more serious on the reverse link than on the forward link.
On the other hand, no channel contention occurs on a dedicated channel because the dedicated channel is literally dedicated to one-to-one communication between a base station (BS) and an individual mobile station. Therefore, the message transmission success rate is high on the dedicated channel.
Due to the low transmission success rate on common channels, an MS will attempt to access a BS repeatedly on a common channel. Consequently, resources are misused and inter-channel interference increases.